Bukan Permainan Lagi
by Cosmic Pretty Re-ina
Summary: Kariya dan Hikaru sudah baikan. Tapi...kenapa malah hubungan Shindou dan Kirino yang memburuk? Sequel of Bukan Permainan. Requested.


"Jadi…selamat ya, Kariya," kata Kirino seraya tersenyum tipis.

"_S_-_senpai_! _A_-_arigatou gozaimasu_," balas Kariya dengan muka memerah. Ya…sepertinya untuk hal-hal yang seperti ini Kariya sudah menyerah menggunakan kepribadian palsunya.

Kirino masih saja tersenyum. "Kalau begitu, besok traktir aku ya!"

Mendengar itu, Kariya langsung teriak-teriak nggak jelas.

"_SENPAI_! Kejam amat sih! Aku kan lagi miskin!" Kariya mulai mewek yang membuat Kirino semakin tersenyum lebar, tertawa bahkan!

"Ngomong-ngomong, hubungan _senpai _dengan kapten…bagaimana?" tanya Kariya dengan wajah polos, dan mulailah senyuman Kirino menghilang.

"Entahlah…aku rasa, kita tidak akan kembali lagi selamanya…"

* * *

_**SuzuRyuuji presents**_

_**Another super gaje fic**_

_**A continuing sequel of Bukan Permainan**_

_**Bukan Permainan Lagi**_

_**Starring: Kirino R./Shindou T.**_

_**Genre: Romance/Friendship**_

_**Requested by: Lunlun Caldia**_

_**Warning: shou-ai, TakuRan, MasaHika, KyouTen, and maybe others. Dan gajeness overload. Maybe a songfic.**_

_**Don't like? Don't read. And most importantly, don't review.**_

_**Arigatou gozaimasu. Enjoy~**_

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Karena itu, kalian akan mengerjakan tugas secara kelompok, setiap kelompok dua orang. Harus cowok-cewek," tegas salah satu guru di kelas 7.

Mendengar kata 'cowok-cewek', ada yang mengeluh dalam hati, ada yang udah kesenangan bukan main, ada juga yang tidak peduli.

"Tapi, karena murid di kelas ini murid cowoknya lebih banyak, maka sebagian anak cowok akan ibu pasangkan sendiri, dan sisanya bebas memilih," lanjut sang guru. Sekali lagi, ada yang mengeluh karena ga bisa yaoi-an(?), ada yang kesenangan karena pikirannya sudah entah kenapa, ada juga yang tidak peduli seperti Tsurugi karena dia menganggap yaoi/straight itu tidak masalah(?).

"Jadi, ada dua pasangan yang akan ibu tentukan…"

…

_deg deg deg deg_

"Matsukaze dengan Kageyama," demikian guru mengucapkan nama pasangan pertama yang membuat Tenma dan Hikaru langsung saling tos. Sementara si Kariya…

"_Ya elah, Hikaru dah diembat lagi. Entar ane ama siapa nih…"_

"Kariya dengan…Nishizono. Itu saja."

"_Yosh_! Kariya, kita bareng-bareng!" sahut Shinsuke yang duduk pas di belakangnya Kariya. Kariya hanya tersenyum palsu dan menjawab, "iya, udah tau kok."

"Untuk yang lain, pilihlah baik-baik teman kerja kalian, nanti didaftar oleh Sorano. Yang sudah didaftar tidak boleh diganti, jadi pikirkanlah baik-baik!" jelas sang guru lagi.

* * *

KRING

Bel istirahat telah berbunyi, murid-murid berhamburan keluar dari ruangan kelas, tapi ada juga beberapa anak yang dengan bijaksananya memberitahu ke Aoi terlebih dahulu nama pasangan mereka.

"Sorano, aku kerja kelompok denganmu saja ya?" kata Tsurugi seraya menghampiri meja Aoi seperti murid-murid yang lain. "I-iya, Tsurugi_-kun_," balas Aoi dengan singkat dan sedikit gagap karena dia sendiri juga sibuk mencatat.

"Wah, Tsurugi…kau sudah bertobat ceritanya?" tanya Kariya tiba-tiba yang entah apa maksudnya. "Jangan salah paham, aku memilih Sorano karena harus kerja kelompok sama cewek. Lagipula dia kan manager di klub sepak bola jadi menghubunginya lebih mudah," jelas Tsurugi yang membuat Kariya skakmat.

"Iya...soal itu…aku tak menyangka kau bakal kepikiran sampai sejauh itu," Kariya langsung s_weatdrop_. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau sendiri bagaimana?" tanya Tsurugi yang entah kenapa membuat Kariya langsung darah tinggi.

"MASIH NANYA JUGA? KAMU TADI LIHAT SENDIRI KAN KALAU S_ENSEI _SUDAH PILIHKAN?" Kariya malah nanya balik. Tsurugi mengambil langkah mundur, "yang namanya manusia kan bisa lupa, lagian emang ada apa antara kau dengan Nishizono?"

Kariya mendadak jadi _speechless_. Benar juga si Tsurugi, kenapa tiba-tiba dia jadi sewot begitu? Masa cuma karena satu kelompok ama Shinsuke? Atau mungkin…

"Kau cemburu karena tidak satu kelompok sama Hikaru bukan? …ya ampun, baru aja baikan lagi masa udah ampe segitunya sih?" sekarang gantian Tsurugi yang _sweatdrop_. "Daripada ente, katanya dah jadian ama Tenma…tapi nggak keliatan kalo ente suka ama dia," balas Kariya sinis.

"…tunggu, apa tadi kamu bilang?" tanya Tsurugi dengan _glare_-nya yang terkenal. "Aku bilang, kamu itu SAMA SEKALI nggak keliatan suka ama pacarmu yang satu itu," Kariya mengulangi kalimatnya tadi dengan penekanan untuk cari mati.

"_Baka_…memangnya kau pikir-"

"Tsurugi! Kariya! Ke kantin bareng yuk!" ajak Tenma yang memotong ucapan _seme_-nya. Kedua orang yang dipanggil langsung menoleh.

"Tenma, kau duluan saja," jawab Tsurugi.

"Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, panggilan Tenma terhadapmu tidak berubah ya…kalian ini sebenarnya pacaran atau tidak sih?" Kariya mulai kebingungan. "Menurutmu?" tanya Tsurugi sinis.

Sementara itu Hikaru, yang tadi berdiri di sebelah Tenma; juga memanggil ke arah _seme_ kesayangannya.

"Kariya_-kun_, kalau begitu aku duluan sama Tenma ya?" ucapnya sambil meninggalkan kelas bersama _uke_-nya Tsurugi.

"…tapi Kageyama juga sepertinya tidak berubah tuh. Dia tetap memanggimu 'Kariya_-kun_'…" kata Tsurugi yang kesannya nusuk sekali untuk Kariya.

"_Dia masih malu rupanya…" _batin Kariya sambil _sweatdrop _tingkat tahun baru.

"Sudah yuk, lebih baik kita ke kantin juga," ajak Tsurugi yang membuat Kariya sadar kembali dari lamunannya.

"I-iya."

* * *

_Futari mo iranai_

_Hitori de dekiru kara_

* * *

"Eh?"

"Kau tidak keberatan kan kalau mengerjakan tugas itu sendirian?" tanya Ichino. "Ng-nggak kok, tadi kan aku juga udah bilang ke _sensei _kalau aku tidak apa-apa sendiri," jawab sang _defender _cantik.

"_Lagipula, aku ingin menghindar dari dia…"_

"Hubungan kalian masih tidak baik ya, antara kau dengan Shindou?" tanya Aoyama nimbrung-nimbrung sambil menarik kursi yang di sebelah meja Kirino.

Kirino menghela nafas, "ya…bisa dikatakan begitu."

Aoyama dan Ichino kemudian saling bertatap-tatapan. Mereka tidak tahu bagaimana caranya menghibur teman mereka yang satu itu. Dan terlebih lagi…

Bagaimana memulihkan atmosfir tim yang sudah terbiasa melihat mereka berdua bersama…? Bahkan sebelum mereka menjadi sepasang '_you-know-what_'!

"Sudahlah, kalian jangan murung begitu!" Kirino tersenyum dan menenangkan mereka. Lho, lho? Kok jadi kebalik begini sih?

Sementara itu, di bagian ruang kelas yang lain…

"Ah sayang sekali, _sensei _menyuruh kamu bekerja sendirian…_sasuga _rangking 1 selama 3 semester berturut-turut!" ujar Hamano. "Rangking 1 bukannya yang acara TV itu ya?" tanya Kurama yang membuat Hamano gubrak dan Shindou pegangan.

"BEDA NAK, BEDA!" Hamano mulai nggak nyantai. "Lagian, sebenarnya kalau Shindou tidak digituin kau pasti mau kerja kelompok dengannya kan? Ckckck, tega banget sama Hayami," lanjut Kurama dengan ketus.

"Ya ampun Kurama…pikiranmu negatif amat," Hamano langsung _sweatdrop_.

…

"Oh iya, Shindou! Kau tidak ke kantin sama Kirino? Memang kalian sedang berantem?" Hamano mulai meluncurkan sifat keponya yang membuat Kurama langsung menegurnya. "Hush, Hamano! Nggak boleh ikut campur urusan orang!"

"…_arigatou, Kurama…"_

Shindou lalu langsung berjalan melewati pintu kelasnya, menuju ke kantin…

…atau mungkin tidak…?

* * *

_Kanjou hitotsu keseru no nara_

'_Suki' o keseba raku ni nareru kana?_

* * *

Langkah demi langkah diambil.

Terkadang ia sendiri merasa aneh.

Dengan kembalinya hubungan Kariya dan Hikaru, ia merasa hubungannya dengan Shindou malah justru semakin kelam.

Mungkinkah…mereka akan kembali lagi…? Jangankan menjadi kekasih, menjadi sahabat saja belum tentu bisa!

"Kirino_-senpai_!" sahut sebuah suara yang diiringi dengan helaan nafas yang tidak beraturan.

Kirino kemudian menoleh ke arah suara itu…

"Kariya? Hikaru?" Kirino sedikit tercengang melihat keduanya bersama. Ya…mungkin karena sudah lama tidak melihat mereka begitu.

"_Senpai_, Tenma mengajak Hikaru untuk kerja kelompok di rumahnya, _senpai _mau ikut nggak? Lumayan nemenin Tsurugi yang lagi _forever alone_," tawar Kariya. "Lho? Bukannya Tsurugi_-kun _kerja sama Aoi ya?" tanya Hikaru mengingat-ingat.

"Iya…tapi kan mereka belum mau kerja hari ini. Mending kita entar kerjain aja biar dia cuma berdua sama Aoi pas mereka kerja kelompok," jawab Kariya dengan _smirk_ imutnya yang membuat Hikaru dan Kirino _sweatdrop _karena sifat jailnya yang entah kapan hilangnya itu.

"…yaudah deh aku ikut. Jam berapa?"

"Pulang sekolah langsung, mau?" tanya Kariya yang kesannya jadi seperti iklan 3.

* * *

_Suki na mono dake wo_

_Atama ni ukabeyou ze_

* * *

"Nggak dikuncir, nggak dikuncir, nggak dikuncir, dikuncir, buang!" sahut Tenma. Rupanya ia, Hikaru, Kariya, dan Kirino sedang main 'buang-buangan'. Mestinya mereka kerja kelompok, tapi berhubung Shinsuke belum datang, Kariya ngajak mereka main gituan dan Tsurugi sibuk mengerjakan PR-nya karena dia pikir permainan itu nggak bermutu.

"Hikaru, giliranmu!" kata Tenma. "I-iya! Ng…kelas 1, kelas 1, kelas 1, kelas 2, buang." Dan lagi-lagi Kirino yang kena. Sontak Kariya dan Tenma langsung guling-guling.

"Kejam amat sih! Saia lagi yang kena! Kariya, giliranmu!" teriak Kirino. Tapi sebelum Kariya bicara, Tsurugi yang merasa keberisikan langsung dateng sambil nunjuk mereka satu-satu.

"Nggak remed, nggak remed, nggak remed, nggak remed-"

Sebelum Tsurugi menunjuk dirinya sendiri, Kariya nyahut duluan.

"Remed ya?"

…

"Iya…" Tsurugi langsung beranjak kembali ke tempat asalnya dan yang lain malah cengo.

"Oke, kembali ke topik! Ayo Kariya!" Tenma mengingatkan mereka agar kembali ke permainan.

"_Yosh_! Maaf kalau ini sedikit makjleb. _Taken_, _taken_, _taken_, _single_ buang!" kali ini Tenma dan Hikaru hanya tertawa kecil karena takut akan…

"KURANG AJAR! SIAPA YANG BILANG GUE SINGLE?" bantah Kirino yang membuat semua orang di sana kaget, termasuk Tsurugi.

"Lha terus? Anda jadian ama siapa?" Kariya menguatkan argumennya, sementara Tsurugi malah nimbrung lagi…

"Udah ngerjain PR, udah ngerjain PR, udah ngerjain PR, udah ngerjain PR, belum-"

"GUE UDAH NGERJAIN WOI!" bantah Kariya yang tadi awalnya mau 'dibuang' oleh Tsurugi. Ya ampun, kasihan sekali mantan SEED satu itu.

…

"Oke, kembali ke iPad!" sahut Tenma yang memecah keheningan _awkward _di sana. Kariya pun langsung geleng-geleng dan melanjutkan diskusinya tadi.

"Jadi-"

"Hubungan Kirino_-senpai _dengan kapten belum baik ya?" tanya Hikaru, memotong ucapan Kariya.

"I-itu…" Kirino tidak tahu mau menjawab apa. Apa boleh buat, lawan bicaranya itu SANGAT polos. Ia akhirnya memberi suatu tanda pada Kariya, karena ia tidak tahu bagaimana mengatasi situasi tersebut.

"Ah, Tenma, kau punya es krim di kulkas kan?" tanya Kariya tiba-tiba. "P-punya, kenapa?"

"Kebetulan…Hika_-chan_, kau suka es krim bukan?"

Wajah Hikaru pun mulai memerah, lagipula itu pertama kalinya Kariya memanggilnya begitu di depan umum. "I-iya…"  
"Kalau begitu makanlah dulu, aku ada sedikit urusan dengan _senpai_," lanjutnya.

"K-kalau begitu, mau kuambilkan es krim juga, Kariya_-ku_n?" tawar Hikaru. "Ng…boleh-boleh saja."

Hikaru kemudian tersenyum dan pergi ke dapur bersama Tenma, dan Kirino malah pundung.

"_S-senpai_?" tanya Kariya untuk memastikan apakah ia masih bisa menjawab.

"Ya?"

"Sebenarnya…_senpai _masih cinta tidak…pada kapten?"

* * *

_Aitai. Kimi ni aitai_

_Mune no kono hen ga totemo itai._

* * *

Shindou sudah mengunci ruang musik di sekolahnya dan hendak berjalan pulang.

Tunggu, ada apa dengan latihan sepak bola?

Ya…karena satu dan lain hal Endou_-kantoku _tidak bisa hadir, dan mungkin saja ia sedang terbaring di kasur rumah sakit karena keracunan makanan Natsumi.

Sementara itu…

"Tidak! Kau gila apa?" bisik Kirino dengan nada membentak. "Sudahlah, lakukan saja! Percaya padaku!" balas Kariya berbisik. Rupanya mereka berdua sedang berada di luar gedung sekolah, tepatnya di dekat jendela ruang musik.

"Tidak! Pokoknya tidak! Aku tidak akan melakukannya! Aku tidak akan masuk lewat jendela ini!" tegas Kirino dan kemudian melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, menunjukkan bahwa ia benar-benar tidak setuju.

"Oke…memang bukan kamu yang akan melakukannya…" ucap Kariya dengan _evil smirk_, yang membuat Kirino sempat bertanya-tanya.

"Eh?"

* * *

"_yume wo shinjiru" tte koto mo_

"_warukunai" tte omoeta minna kara osowatta_

* * *

"Woi! Siapa yang suruh anda gotong saia?" amuk Kirino. "Lha daripada _senpai _nggak masuk, bisa gagal nanti!" jawab Kariya sambil menutup jendela dan menguncinya dari luar.

"W-WOI!" teriak Kirino sambil mendobrak-dobrak jendelanya. Tapi apa daya…jendela itu terbuat dari kaca yang keras sekali, dengan kekuatan Kirino, tak mungkin pecah begitu saja.

…

Helaan nafas muncul. Ia akhirnya tak punya pilihan lain…

Dia cuma bisa berharap, sang maestro belum pergi jauh.

* * *

_Mou ikkai, mou ikkai_

_Watashi mo douka korogashite_

* * *

"Shindou_-senpai_!" teriak Hikaru untuk menghentikan langkah mantan kapten timnya.

"Kageyama! Kau belum pulang?"

"I-iya soal itu…Shindou_-senpai_, aku boleh minta tolong tidak?" tanya Hikaru dengan ekspresi ragu-ragu. "M-minta tolong apa?"

…

"EEEEH?"

"T-tolong ya, Shindou_-senpai_, habisnya aku disuruh pulang lebih awal dan tas makan siangku malah ketinggalan di kelas. Kalau aku mengambilnya kembali, tentu aku tidak akan ada waktu," jelas Hikaru dengan senyum _sweatdrop_.

Shindou menghela nafas, "baiklah. Kalau begitu, aku berikan besok ya."

"Sip, _senpai_! Aku duluan ya!" sahut Hikaru seraya menggenggam erat kedua tali tas punggungnya dan langsung melesat melewati pintu gerbang sekolah Raimon.

Tapi…

"Bagaimana?" bisik Kariya yang masih berada di tempat semula. "Sesuai rencana, jika perkiraanku tepat, Shindou_-senpai _pasti akan mengecek keadaan ruangan itu."

* * *

_Kono kimochi wa_

_Dare ni mo tomerarenai_

* * *

**Shindou's POV**

Tumben amat si Kageyama bisa lupa sama tas makan. Jangan-jangan, dia kesambet lagi…

TRING

…

Mustahil…bunyi piano?

Bukannya pintunya sudah dikunci? Siapa yang memainkannya…?

Kupercepat langkahku; saking penasarannya dengan fenomena misterius bin ajaib ini…

Memang dulu katanya di sekolah Raimon ini piano akan bermain sendiri jika tidak ada orang, tapi…ini kan masih sore!

…

Ini…lagu _Fur Elise_?

* * *

_kimi to deaeta koto wo_

_zettai ni wasurenai_

* * *

**Normal POV**

Tuts-tuts piano ditekannya sesuai dengan lagu.

Perasaan yang sesungguhnya benar-benar terpancarkan dari lagu itu. Kelihatannya mungkin biasa saja, tapi bagi orang yang ahli dalam musik…

"Mainnya kurang lepas."

DEG!

Kirino terkejut. Ia benar-benar tak menyangka…

"Shindou? Sedang apa kau di sini?"

" 'Sedang apa'? Bukankah kau seharusnya sudah pulang? Justru aku yang seharusnya bertanya, bukan?" Shindou terlihat sedikit marah. Kirino mulai merinding.

"S-sebenarnya-"

"Hm?"

…

"Abaikan, aku akan pulang sekarang," gumam Kirino dan langsung berjalan menuju pintu.

KLEK

…

KLEK

KLEK

KLEK

"Pintunya dikunci!" Kirino geram. "M-mana mungkin! Kuncinya kan di aku!" Shindou akhirnya juga mencoba untuk membuka pintu itu; yang hasilnya juga sama karena kuncinya ternyata hilang.

"_Jangan-jangan…"_ sesuatu muncul di benak Kirino.

Dan benar saja…

"Kau sudah dapat kunci cadangannya?"

"Tentu, ternyata Shindou_-senpai _tidak sadar bahwa aku mengambilnya," ujar Hikaru sambil garuk-garuk kepala pertanda _sweatdrop_. "_Sasuga _Hika_-chan_, seorang jenius seperti Shindou_-senpai _pun sampai tidak menyadarinya," Kariya malah senyum p*psod*nt. Mahal woi! (author mulai…)

Hikaru jadi _blushing _sendiri lagi. Lalu…bagaimana dengan nasib coretpasangancoret yang terkurung itu?

"Sial!" teriak Kirino seraya mencoba untuk mendobrak pintu yang ada untuk ke-sekian kalinya. Sementara Shindou malah bersandar pada dinding di dekat piano selagi mengawasi tingkah laku mantan sahabat dan mungkin malah mantan kekasihnya yang sudah frustrasi terjebak di tempat itu.

Terlebih lagi; hanya berdua…dengan seseorang yang SAMA SEKALI tidak ingin ia jumpai.

Atau malah sebaliknya?

"Kirino, sudahlah. Mendobrak pintu itu tidak akan membuahkan hasil begitu saja. Lagipula, kalau kau kecapekan, kemungkinan pintu itu untuk 'didobrak' justru semakin kecil," tegur Shindou, yang akhirnya membuat Kirino menyerah. Ia hanya bisa pasrah; terima nasib, bahwa ia sedang terkunci dalam satu ruangan dengan SHINDOU TAKUTO.

…

"Kirino," Shindou mulai angkat bicara lagi. "Aku mau kau jujur saja padaku."

"Apa lagi yang perlu kuberitahu?"

…

"Kau…suka pada Kariya?"

…

Lagi-lagi hening. Memang kalau pasangan yang lagi rawan suka banyak heningnya, maklumi saja.

"Shindou…" mata Kirino terbelalak. Udah hubungan mereka kurang baik, sekarang malah dituduh yang macam-macam. "Sejak kapan aku suka pada Kariya?" Kirino malah bertanya, gantian Shindou yang cengo.

"Lho…bukannya kemarin…"

"_BAKA_!" teriak Kirino tiba-tiba. "Kariya cuma membantuku!"

"M-membantu apa?" Shindou tercengang. Dalam hal apa pun, Kirino pasti minta tolong ke Shindou, kecuali untuk hal-hal tertentu. Dan untuk kali ini…'hal tertentu' apa kira-kira?

"Membantu…membantu…" Kirino mencoba untuk menahan air matanya, dan Shindou tetap setia menunggu jawabannya.

"Membantu untuk berbaikan denganmu, bodoh!"

DEG!

"_Jadi…selama ini…"_

"Padahal selama ini aku pikir dia lebih tertarik dengan Kariya, dan muncullah perdebatan panjang itu…tapi…" pikir Shindou. Perasaan menyesalnya sekarang lebih dari sangat. Untuk apa dia memarahi Kirino saat itu…

"Kirino…" Shindou mulai berjalan ke arah temannya yang sekarang sudah dalam keadaan terisak. "Sudahlah, untuk apa aku mengakuinya…kau tidak akan mengerti!" tegas Kirino dengan air matanya yang terus mengalir.

Shindou terdiam sejenak.

…

"Kau salah," bantahnya. Mata Kirino yang tadinya tertutup langsung terbuka. "Aku bukannya tidak mengerti, masalahnya tidak ada yang bisa kumengerti saat itu. Kau mendekati Kariya begitu saja, kau…tahu kan…sifatku," Shindou sedikit tergagap saat mengucapkan kata-kata terakhir. Memang ia cenderung sensitif dan posesif soal pasangan, jadi Kirino juga tidak bisa menyalahkannya.

"Iya, aku tahu," ucap Kirino seraya menghapus air matanya dan mencoba untuk kembali tersenyum.

"Jadi…" Shindou kembali mengambil alih. "Aku dimaafkan tidak?"

…

"Akan kucoba, tapi…bagaimana caranya keluar dari sini?" tanya Kirino yang sepertinya mengalihkan topik.

"Iya…soal itu…" Shindou mulai melihat sekelilingnya. "Lho? Tadi kuncinya aku taruh di mana ya?" Sementara itu…

"Kalau dia pintar pasti menyuruh untuk mendobrak bareng-bareng, di saat itulah…kau buka pintunya, oke?" perintah Kariya kepada Hikaru. "Baiklah!"

Satu…dua…tiga…

DUAK!

Shindou dan Kirino mendobrak pintu ruang musik secara bersamaan. Tapi karena pintu itu tidak benar-benar 'terdobrak', melainkan pintunya cukup dibuka dengan cara biasa oleh Hikaru; kedua makhluk itu akhirnya jatuh ke lantai…dengan posisi berhadapan satu sama lain…

"Shindou_-senpai_, Kirino_-senpai_! Kalian tidak apa-apa?" tanya Hikaru pura-pura panik. "Lho? Kageyama? Bukannya kau sudah pulang?" Shindou tanya balik sambil cepat-cepat berdiri.

"Iya, tadi…aku dengar dari Kariya ada yang terkunci di ruang musik jadi…" ujar Hikaru dengan senyum paksaan.

Selagi Hikaru diinterogasi oleh sang mantan kapten, Kirino dibantu berdiri oleh Kariya dan langsung diinterogasi juga.

"Kau tadi ambil kuncinya kan?"

"Walaupun berat karena ini bukan sepenuhnya _acting_, tapi setidaknya aku bisa melakukannya. _Arigatou_, Kariya," ucap Kirino. Sekarang gantian Kirino yang mengucapkan terimakasih.

"Tapi…sepertinya kau lebih kuat ya. Kau kan melakukannya sendiri, tanpa bantuan dari orang lain sekalipun…" kata Kirino dengan sedikit kekecewaan terpancarkan melalui intonasinya. "Itu sih, posisi _senpai _sendiri kan beda dengan posisiku…" Kariya langsung mengambil langkah mundur perlahan.

"Ng…maksudnya…?"

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

4 detik

5 menit kemudian…

"KARIYA! KEMBALI KAU KE SINI!" teriak Kirino yang menggema di seluruh lorong sekolah itu; yang sontak menimbulkan tawa dari Shindou dan Hikaru.

* * *

_kawaita namida no ato ni wa_

_egao to iu na no nijiiro no hana saku kara_

* * *

"Eh? Jadi…lagu _Fur Elise _itu…?"

"Itu lagu pertama yang Shindou_-senpai _mainkan di depan Kirino_-senpai_. Aku rasa mereka harus ingat dulu bagaimana awal-awal pertemuan mereka," jelas Kariya kepada _uke_-nya tercinta (author ditendang).

"Lalu, yang kuncinya diambil…?"

"Itu juga sengaja kuberitahu pada _senpai_, untuk menunjukkan bahwa pintu itu harus dibuka dengan kekuatan berdua. Itu untuk membuat mereka sadar juga," tambahnya. Hikaru malah terkagum-kagum. Sejak kapan Kariya jadi Rika versi GO begini? (tentunya tidak sama abal-abalnya)

"Ngomong-ngomong, mereka kok lama sekali ya? Katanya mau sekalian _double date _bukan?" tanya Hikaru mengingatkan. "Iya sih…mereka ke mana ya?" tanya Kariya…pura-pura tidak tahu…

Sementara itu…

_To: Takuto_

_Bukannya di Inazuma Ice?_

_To: Ranmaru_

_Lho? Bukannya di yang satu lagi?_

_To: Takuto_

_Lho...tadi kata Kariya…_

_To: Ranmaru_

_/sigh/_

_yaudah kmu tunggu di sana, aku nyusul nanti_

_...  
_

*pip*

"Dasar…Kariya…"

* * *

_tada ikite iru koto ni_

_arigatou_

* * *

_**Fin**_

* * *

**A/N: DEMIKIAN FIC GAJE INI SELESAI!**

**Sekali lagi **_**grazie, gracias, merci, thank you, arigatou, xie xie, **_**dan terlebih lagi…TERIMA KASIH!**

**Sepertinya ini malah lebih panjang daripada aslinya ya? o_O ya sudah lah…memang susah juga nulisnya…mumpung sekolah masih libur nih :'D**

**Oke, berikut daftar lagunya, seperti biasa:**

**-Torinoko City (Hatsune Miku/Vocaloid)**

**-Calc. (Hatsune Miku/Vocaloid)**

**-Suki Dakara! (Endou & Kidou/Inazuma Eleven)**

**-Totemo Itai Itagaritai (VY1 &VY2/Vocaloid)**

**-Todoke! Yuujou no EERU (Kariya & Shinsuke/Inazuma Eleven GO)**

**-Rollin' Girl (Hatsune Miku/Vocaloid)**

**-Koi no SHUUKURIIMU (Aoi, Akane & Midori/Inazuma Eleven GO)**

**-Mata ne no Kisetsu (Inazuma All-Stars/Inazuma Eleven)**

**-Namida no Art ~Nijiiro no Hana~ (Kirino & Fey/Inazuma Eleven GO)**

**-Shinpaku suu #0822 (Hatsune Miku append Dark/Vocaloid)**

…**lebih banyak ya lagunya o_O"**

_**Yosh**_**! See ya in the next dimension, make it up to four…**

**-SuzuRyuuji in disguise-**


End file.
